Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated comedy film distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Plot Six years since their previous misadventures, Wreck-it Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz have been best friends, hanging out every night after work in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. While Ralph is content with his current life, Vanellope admits to being bored with her game's predictability and wishes for something new. One day, Ralph attempts to fulfill her desires by creating a secret bonus track during a race. Vanellope overrides player control to test it out, but the resulting conflict between her and the player results in the cabinet's steering wheel being broken. Since the company that made Sugar Rush is defunct, one of the kids finds a replacement for Mr. Litwak on eBay. However, Litwak deems it too expensive and has no choice but to unplug Sugar Rush, leaving the game's characters homeless. That night, after talking with Fix-It Felix Jr., Ralph decides to enter the internet via Litwak's recently installed Wi-Fi router to obtain the new wheel on eBay. Ralph brings Vanellope with him, and although they place a winning bid of $27,001 to obtain the wheel, they cannot pay and must make the purchase within 24 hours. The two turn to J.P. Spamley to quickly make money, receiving a lucrative job of stealing a valuable car belonging to Shank from the Slaughter Race. Ralph and Vanellope steal the car, but are forced to return it. Shank compliments Vanellope's driving skills and points the duo towards Yesss at BuzzzTube, where Ralph decides to make a series of viral videos playing off popular trends to get the money. As Ralph's videos become a viral sensation, an excited Vanellope joins Yesss's staff in spamming users with pop-up ads. Ralph convinces Yesss to send Vanellope to Oh My Disney, where she meets and befriends the Disney Princesses, being encouraged by them to address her sense of unfulfillment and reaching a musical epiphany when Ralph calls her upon earning enough money to purchase the wheel. When Vanellope does not show up at eBay, Ralph's second call causes him to overhear her confessing to Shank she wants to stay in Slaughter Race because its unpredictability and challenges made her feel more alive than she did in Sugar Rush. Horrified at the thought of Vanellope leaving him, Ralph turns to Spamley for a way to make Slaughter Race unsatisfying for Vanellope by slowing down everything in the game. Spamley takes Ralph to meet Double Dan, the creature of the dark web, who gives him Arthur, an insecurity virus, which replicates any flaw it finds. When Ralph unleashes the virus in Slaughter Race, it unexpectedly replicates Vanellope's glitch across the game, triggering a server reboot and forcing Ralph to rescue Vanellope before the reboot deletes her from the game. Vanellope assumes the crash was her fault, but a guilty Ralph confesses to her what he had done. Feeling betrayed, she furiously disowns Ralph as her best friend and symbolizes it by throwing away the hero medal. While Ralph recovers the now broken-in-half medal, Arthur scans him and duplicates his personality flaws. This creates a legion of extremely possessive Ralph clones that cause serious damage to the Internet on a rampant search for Vanellope. The real Ralph finds her, and they work with Yesss to lead the clones into an antivirus software district, but the clones combine into Ralphzilla, a gigantic Ralph automaton. Seeing Ralph is fighting a losing battle, Vanellope surrenders herself, but Ralph refuses to accept this. He confronts his clones, owning up to his selfishness and possessiveness of Vanellope in the process, telling them physical separation does not mean the end of their friendship. With his insecurities resolved, the clones disintegrate and the Internet is restored, while Ralph is saved from falling to his death by the Disney Princesses. Later, Shank arranges for Vanellope to respawn in Slaughter Race, allowing her to stay. Ralph gives her half of the broken medal as they both bid a tearful farewell. As ''Sugar Rush ''is plugged back in, Ralph returns to the arcade and comes to terms with Vanellope's absence as he partakes in social activities with other game characters while staying in touch with Vanellope through video chats. Extras * Music Videos * Trailers # Toy Story 4 # Aladdin (2019) # Dumbo (2019) Gallery Category:PG Rated Movies Category:2018 Film Category:DVDs with Trailers Category:Computer-Animated Movies Category:Family Movies